Rex Salazar
'Rex Salazar '''is the protagonist of the Cartoon Network series "''Generator Rex". Background Born as the second son to Rafael and Violeta Salazar in Switzerland Geneva, both of his parents and older brother, Caesar were brilliant scientists who traveled around the world before Rex's birth. During his childhood, Rex spent every summer in a small South American town, where he played with his best friend, Federico. However Rex was fatally injured in an industrial accident during the nanite event, due to a dispute between many scientists about how the nanites were to be used. Violeta, Caesar, Rafael and Gabriel Rylander injected Rex with the batch of fully programmed nanites hoping that it would save Rex's life. Though it was a major success Rex recieved abilities which reinforced their beliefs. By blind luck, Rex, Gabriel, and Caesar managed to survive the Nanite Event, While Rafael and Violeta were killed due to the massive nanite explosion it caused. Later, assumed to be caused by the explosion, Rex had gained amnesia and traveled to Hong Kong and befriended three incurable EVOs Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket. Powers & Abilities * 'Technopathy: '''Capable of using his nanites to interface with any technology which allow him to control it and communicate with it. Through progress after he got his technopathy powers, it is improved and became stronger than before like the time where he took complete control of the entire Providence base to disarm hidden bombs. It can enhance his capabilities like reprogramming machines and understand the features of machine once communicating with it. * '''EVO Curing: '''One of his most important abilities, he can cure beings with EVO powers. * '''Machine Maifestation: '''Rex can shape his nanites into different type of machinery/weaponry. He can shapeshift his hand or anything of his own body into a weapon. They can easily be destroyed but can be reformed easily without any discomfort. ** '''Smack Hands: '''Rex's arms become a pair of giant fists that increase his strength and punching power. Has a Combat Drill mode that allows Rex to tunnel through the ground, or add additional power behind his strength. ** '''Big Fat Sword: '''Rex's arm becomes a giant blade that can easily cut through metal and stone. Has a saw-blade mode to sharpen its cutting ability. ** '''Boogie Pack: '''A pair of turbine wings grow out of Rex's back and enables him to fly. ** '''Punk Busters: '''Rex's legs become a pair of giant super boots that enable him to easily jump over hundreds of meters. ** '''Slam Cannon: '''A giant cannon sprouts in place of his arm that uses its maw to grab surrounding environment to fire with great force. ** '''Rex Ride: '''A hoverbike that is capable of driving over 200 mph. Rex can transform the front of the bike into a battering ram. ** '''Blast Caster: '''A giant whip equipped with a dynamo that enhances its power with electricity. ** '''Funchucks: '''A pair of giant nunchucks that are attached to both of Rex's arms. He can spin them at an incredible speed and then launch them at once. Rex can also use them to generate a destructive energy pulse, allowing him to shoot light blue bolts of energy at his enemies. Can also used as a giant flashlight to see in the dark. ** '''Bad Axes: '''A pair of giant blue axes that can one shot Providence jets. ** '''Block Party: '''A pair of gauntlets that create an energy shield to block attacks. Capable of deflecting atomizing energy blasts. ** '''Sky Slyder: '''A hover board that can fly at incredible speed. Equipment *'Enhanced goggles: 'Originally a normal set of goggles that provided basic eye protection, but later on Rex got an upgrade to his goggles which gave him a variety of visions including infrared, microscopic, and nano vision. Transformations *'EVO Form: 'Rex demonstrated the use of a giant bio-mechanical form that had most of Rex's current builds, including a version of the B.F.S. on one arm, Punk Busters for legs, Slam Cannons on both shoulders, and a Smack Hand on the other arm at a young age. While in this large and imposing form, Rex demonstrated typical EVO-on-the-loose behavior, and after reverting to his human form, he lost his memories. *'Omega EVO Form: '''As a complete armor is activated by the Omega-1 Nanite, it is a powerful robotic body. Rex activated the form to defeat the Consortium. It appears that the robotic armor has fiery blue flames as hair and blue colored armor. Unlike his other Full-EVO form, Rex is in control of himself. Feats Strength * Is able to use his nanites to pick up and throw large vehicles without much problem. Speed *Dodged multiple attacks from Circe. *Reacted to a missile after it was fired at close range. *Caught a stalactite before it hit the ground. Durability Skill * Is able to form his nanites into different structures and appendages depending on what he needs in a given circumstance. Weaknesses *Poor attention span *Predicable fighting style early on *Electricity *Manipulating too many machines at once can confuse him. *His machines are tied to his biometrics. If he were to crack under pressure or is otherwise placed under extreme stress, his machines will fail. Fun Facts Category:Cartoon Network Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:TV Show Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Characters Category:German Characters